Kagome Kagome
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: Based on the Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine song "Kagome Kagome" but in Dragon Ball Z.


I didn't hurry home. I knew it was 7 p.m., but I still didn't hurry home. I was walking home from _ and noticed a giant house in the woods I was walking through "What the… I don't remember this…" I muttered and decided to investigate this.

**(An old building out of the sun's reach)**

When I got closer to the house, I saw that the house was very old and the walls were starting to rot. I decided to go inside.

**(Hallways with decay starting to leach) **

When I entered the house, I started walking through the hallway and took the first left. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw a red door on the right.

**(Behind the door in a dark back room)**

I reached for the knob of the door and heard voices inside the room. I opened the door.

**(Were children remembered by what, by whom?)**

I saw ten kids sitting in the room and almost fan-_ screamed, because all of the kids looked like characters from my favourite Anime – Dragon Ball Z, but I realized that they just must be 'cosplaying'. All of the kids stopped playing and looked at me, surprised.

**(They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time)**

Suddenly a girl stood up, she looked like Bulma. "Hello, my name is Bulma" she looked about 9 years old, her green hair was in two ponytails and she was wearing a teal coloured kimono with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. Two other girls walked next to her "Hi! I'm Pan!" the 6 year old girl said. Her hair was black and also into two pony-tails. She was wearing a light red kimono. The other girl looked like Launch with yellow hair "Name's Launch" she said. Her hair was in a side pony-tail, she was wearing an orange kimono and she looked like she was 8 years old. Then two boys ran to me. The boy who looked like he was 10 years old said "Hi! My name is Raditz!" he said. His hair was long and black, and he was wearing a dark blue kimono and a light blue scarf. The other boy looked like he was 11 years old "Call me Seventeen" he said. His hair was short and black, he was wearing a purple kimono. Then three girls came towards me "Hi, I'm Chi-Chi" a 7 year old girl said. Her hair was black and short and she was wearing a red kimono. The girl, who looked like she was 8 years old, who had dark blue hair that was in a pony-tail and was wearing a white kimono couldn't say anything, because her whole jaw and nose was bandaged up. "Her name is Lunch and my name is Eighteen" a girl with blonde hair said. She was wearing a pink kimono. Then, finally, two boys came. One of them looked like he was 6 years old "Hello… my name is Goku…" he said shyly. The other boy looked like he was 9 years old "Yo! The name's Vegeta" he said. Both of their hair was black and they were wearing yellow kimonos. Goku's kimono was a bit lighter than yellow, but his left hand was bandaged up. Vegeta's kimono was a bit darker than yellow and his forehead and right eye was bandaged up. "Nice to meet you all, my name is _" I said.

**(We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time)**

"Hey! Do you wanna play a game with us?" Pan asked me. "What kind of game?" I asked "I-it's a really easy one…" Goku said "Sit in the middle of the room and then you'll understand!" Vegeta said. I nodded, thought I was a little suspicious. I sat in the middle of the room and suddenly I felt how someone started putting a blindfold over my eyes "Hey!" I shouted "Don't worry! It's part of the rules!" I heard Raditz say. I heard footsteps and heard the kids sing.

**(Circle you, circle you. Please don't try to run from us)**

"Circle you, circle you, please don't run away from us" though blindfolded, I noticed that they were walking in a circle.

**(Circle you, circle you. What game will we play, can I guess?)**

"Circle you, circle you, what is this game, can you guess?" I smiled _"Maybe this isn't so bad…?"_ I thought.

**(Before the moon sets again, you can play with us until then!)**

"Before the sun sets again, please play with us until then!" the kids continued chanting.

**(Circle you, circle you, who surrounds you everywhere?)**

"Circle you, circle you, who is the one that is behind you?" they asked while chanting. I thought for a few seconds, then made a guess "Eighteen?" I heard claps "You got it right!" I heard Chi-Chi say. Raditz took the blindfold off my eyes and I noticed Goku. He was asking Vegeta "Vegeta, can _ stay with us?" "I don't know, can you?" he asked me "Sorry, I can't…" I said "I have to go home before my parents get worried" I saw how the kids got sad "Why? Can't you stay with us just for the night?" Seventeen asked "Sorry, I can't" I said and walked through the door. I looked at them to say goodbye, but the door slammed right in front of my face "Whoah!" I shouted and started walking back the way I came, but when I turned the left, where was supposed to be the hallway with the exit, I only saw a completely different hallway.

**(Orphanage deep in the forest greens) **

All of the doors were open and I saw operating tables and medical equipment. I got scared a bit.

**(So no one would fine the dark machines)**

I heard screaming and crying down the hallway, to the right. I started walking there.

**(Made from a little child's brain)**

I noticed brain sketches on the walls and got even more scared.

**(Immortality built of children's pain)**

I saw that all of those sketches had the words 'Universal Killswitch' and 'Immortality' written on them.

**(The children in the orphanage place)**

Closer to the end of the hallway I saw notes on the walls that said 'Monitor them' _"Them? The children?" _I thought.

**(Circled the teacher with a smiling face)**

Later the notes said ''Circle you' is their favourite game'

**(Singing a child's play song 'Circle you, circle you')**

I finally got to the end of the hallway and looked through the door at the right.

**(Circle you, circle you. 'Children you just the game')**

I saw a 5 year old boy who looked like Gohan. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. His black hair was in a pony-tail. He was surrounded by five scientists. One of them was holding the boy down, and two of them had giant knifes.

**(Circle you, circle you. Don't run away you are the same) **

"You can't do this!" the boy shouted while crying, but it seemed like the scientists didn't hear him.

**(Before the moon sets aside, cut their neck off as they cried)**

One of the scientists cut the boys head off with his knife. I almost shouted out of fear. I saw how blood spilled everywhere.

**(Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?)**

I turned around and wanted and started running. The hallway seemed to have no end, but I still ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Goku and Vegeta standing there. They both looked concerned "What's wrong, _?" Vegeta asked "Gohan got killed! You have to get out of here!" I shouted, wanting to save them. Vegeta laughed. I was shocked _"How can he laugh at a time like this?" _"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" "Gohan's Killswitch removal operation failed, so he had to be removed" Goku said. "What…?" I whispered. They both laughed "All of the ten kids you saw earlier are immortal, because their Killswitches are removed" Vegeta explained "So… you all…" I whispered.

**(Even if your head is crushed in)**

"Yup" Vegeta nodded "Every one of us went through the operation. But… during my operation, an accident happened and I lost an eye, and my head got crushed in, so I have to wear a bandage to cover it up"

**(Even if your arm is taken)**

"D-during my operation, there was no accident, but a few weeks later the flesh of my left arm started to rot and the flesh fell off a few days later, so I wear a bandage so nobody can see that" Goku said.

**(The children that can never die)**

"Anyway, you have to come with us" Vegeta said. I shook my head "NO! NEVER!" "Too bad…" Goku said "Well, looks like we'll take you by force" Vegeta said and a branch appeared in his hand and he smacked my head with it. I blanked out.

**(They laugh at you sweetly)**

I woke up and heard the children laugh. I was in the room again, in the middle of it. I looked around. The children were all holding hands, forming a circle around me "Lets play one more time!" Bulma laughed happily "If you move, you die!" Launch said and they all started walking in a circle again. I saw that their facial expressions were demonic and their voices almost made me scream.

**(Circle you, circle you. Don't run away, you will be missed)**

"Circle you, circle you, don't run away, you will be missed" they chanted _"Don't move, don't move, don't move…" _I kept thinking.

**(Circle you, circle you. Please drink with us we insist)**

"Circle you, circle you, please drink with us we insist" they chanted and I felt how my fear grew bigger and bigger.

**(You should come play with us, you should play forever with us)**

"You should come play with us, you should play forever with us" they chanted and I started crying "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I shouted.

**(Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?)**

"Circle you, circle you, who surrounds you everywhere?"they asked while chanting. I didn't answer, I just felt how I was shaking "Hey! _ is moving!" I heard Pan shout "Well, _ lost…" I heard Raditz say. I saw how Lunch appeared in front of me. She muttered something "She said 'Bye bye, _'" Eighteen said and I felt how I got stabbed by a knife. I screamed in pain and fell on the ground. I woke up in the middle of the rode I was walking on. I got up and started running home, and I noticed that the house was gone…


End file.
